Bounty Hunter Battle Royal
Credit goes to RetroSpriteRecources for the Captain Falcon Sprites, Omegachiano for the Samus Sprites, MetaKnightX for the Boba Fett Sprites, Plants vs Zombies Wiki for the PvZ2 Citron Sprites which I'm obviously using as PvZ GW2 and PvZ:BfN Sprites, and finally shadowman44 and Sprites INC for the stick figure and Shadow armor sprites, which I'm using as Henry Stickmin. This is Bulborb channel 3's 24th fight. ''WARNING 'THIS FOLLOWING FIGHT CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR PLANTS VS ZOMBIES BATTLE FOR NEIGHBORVILLE, A GAME THAT IS NOT RELEASED YET, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SPOIL YOURSELF, YOU SHOULD LEAVE THIS PAGE' Intro Charles (Offscreen): Okay, I'm gonna drop you off here. Captain G: Remember, do the job right and you'll be rich. Henry: Got it! (What did he just say again?) Henry drops down, only to fall from a great height and land on one of Battlefield's platforms, he then equips the Power Armor. Citron then comes out of the ground, as Henry aims at him, only to leap away as lasers come down at him, the Slave I comes down. Boba: There you are! Henry and Boba aim at each other. Samus then appears out of a portal and aims at Boba. But then Captain Falcon lands. Everyone notices they're all each the targets they need to take out. Henry and Samus aim at each other, Boba aims at Captain Falcon and Citron. Citron charges up and prepares to fire at Captain Falcon, Henry and Samus charge up, Henry then dashes at Samus. Fight (*Cues Fire Man Stage-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) 'THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER' 'FIGHT' Henry and Samus then fire at each other. Henry then slashes Samus with a sword. Boba fires a bullet at Falcon and Citron, but Citron turns around and fires his charge shot at Boba, effortlessly passing his attack, Boba then flies over it before landing and firing missiles at them. Citron then jumps onto the highest platform while Falcon lunges forward and charges through with Raptor Boost, Falcon then uppercuts Boba with it. Henry then fires three shot, but Samus fires a missile, almost knocking Henry off the edge. Citron activates his Plant Food and fires a super-charged shot at Boba, who gets blown up. Henry then fires a Stock Charge Shot, firing four shots at Samus. Citron fires three shots from the Juice Cannon at Samus, only to get shot. Captain Falcon then comes and punches Henry in the skull, Samus then fired the Paralyzer, hitting Henry. Citron then uses the Navel Laser and fires it at Falcon, who jumps over it, Samus shoots a charge shot at Citron, who then activates the Peel Shield, blocking the attack. Captain Falcon then charges up his signature move. Captain Falcon: Falcon... Captain Falcon then throws a punch at Henry, it was the Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon: PAWNCH!!! But Henry's Paralyser effect wore off, he jumps out of the way at the last second, the punch his the next available person, Samus, who exploded. The Explosion ended out with Henry holding himself due to the lack of energy as Samus's olny reamains, her arm cannon, falls in fornt of him, Citron also lost his Peel Shield. Falcon charged forward with the Raptor Boost, hitting Henry into the air. Citron fired an EMPeach at Falocn, it stunned him, Citron fired the Juice Cannon at him, Falcon then used the Falcon Dive, he grabbed Citron, however, Henry then started sliding down the wall as Falcon blew up Citron, who was now at 75HP. Captain Falcon: YES!!! Heny then grabbed his sword and stabbed Captain Falcon, who then dropped off the edge. Citron had enough time to heal back to 100HP, Henry and Citron then noticed a nuke was placed in the area, Henry then fired two shots at Citron, who then fired the Navel Laser, Henry countered was the Turtle Destruction Wave, however, Henry's attack was signiffigantly stronger, it kocked Ciron down to 5HP, Henry then left the areaa as the Nuke went off. 'K.O ''' After the explosion, there was nothing left of Citron. (*Cues Sneaky Menu Loop-Stealing the Diamond*) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS HENRY STICKMIN Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1 Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Spear Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword on Sword Category:Sword vs Hammer themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Gun Category:Hammer vs Hammer Category:Hammer vs gun